Quellon Wynch
Quellon is the Lord of Iron Holt, captain of The Bloody Damsel and cousin to Lord Balthazar Greyjoy. Appearance and Character Quellon is not a handsome man by any means. Quellon’s chin up to his jawline is marred by inactive Greyscale that he contracted as an infant. He is a giant of a man though, and as a result, people tend not to notice the greyscale, and if they do, they choose not to say anything to him. He looks older than his years due to the Greyscale and his abnormal height. He has light brown hair, and brown eyes. Quellon is known to be a rather jovial man, though he does have a bit of a cruel streak that shows when he is in the heat of battle, and just after a fight. Biography Quellon was born in the year 373 to Wex Wynch and Alannys Greyjoy while at sea, the young lad was said to have grown his sea legs before he could even run. The couple returned home from their reaving in Essos with their newest child. Quellon had three older brothers and two older sisters, all born within a year of each other. Wex was a man known for his large carnal appetite, and when not reaving with his wife, would take many saltwives for himself, though he always came back to his wife. A year after his birth, Quellon had his drowning, and a week later, he contracted Greyscale. His father wanted to kill the babe so that the sickness couldn’t spread to anyone else, though Alannys protested and had him moved to his own portion of the castle. Unfortunately, the castle of Iron Holtt was devastated nearly one hundred years before during the Greyjoy Rebellion, and never restored to it’s former glory. As a result, the sickness spread to one of his older sisters, Berena and his older brother, Harlon. The two other Wynch children would not survive the sickness, while Quellon managed to live through the illness, though the left side of his neck and chin would be left covered in inactive greyscale, stretching up to his jawline. Growing up, Quellon’s father scorned him and ignored his youngest son, preferring to dote over his other two remaining sons, Rodrik and Sawane. However, when Quellon was five years old, he was already taller than Rodrik, his older brother by three years. By the age of six, Quellon was taller than his eldest brother Sawane. Because of his size, Lord Wex allowed Quellon to begin fighting and sailing with the older boys when he was eight years old. Quellon, like many Ironborn chose the axe for his weapon, and would become quite proficient with the weapon by the time he was barely a teenager. At the age of thirteen in the year 386, Quellon began sailing with his only remaining brother aboard Sawane’s ship, The Bloodaxe. Quellon’s time on the ship was profitable, and he took for himself his first saltwife that year, a Lyseni woman who had to have been at least five years his senior, Quellon took her at the urgings of his oldest brother right on the deck of the ship in front of the entire crew, much to the other men’s raucous cheers. When he returned to Iron Holt after his year at sea, Quellon and Sawane learned that their brother Rodrik had died during a raid on a small village in Essos. Rodrik had expected the village to be lightly defended, but instead found it quite heavily defended. The defenders managed to ambush and kill Rodrik and a large portion of his crew. Using some of the plunder he’d brought home with him, Quellon bought his first set of ringmail and a brand new axe. Unfortunately, the armor didn’t fit him for long as he kept growing taller and taller. His axe, he kept ever since then though and when he finally stopped growing, he bought himself a new set of ringmail from the city’s finest smith. When he reached his full height at the age of sixteen, Quellon stood at nearly seven and a half feet tall. Sixteen years old in the year 389 just before the new year, Quellon was lost at sea, just off the coast of Fair Isle when a rogue wave hit his brother’s ship. Sawane, a master sailor managed to keep the ship from being sunk, but Quellon was washed away with another man, Theon. Theon managed to keep his consciousness while they were lost at sea, but Quellon fell unconscious afloat a piece of driftwood, and just minutes away from land, went below the water and drowned. Theon managed to revive Quellon though luckily though. The young Wynch laughed when he was brought back to life, he’d survived two drownings and an attempt on his life by the Storm God. Without a clue where they were, the young Wynch and the other sailor lived off the land of Fair Isle for weeks (survivalism), staying near to the sea and lighting small fires in the hopes a ship would find them. Quellon and Theon were in luck though, and after two weeks, an ironborn longship that had been raiding along the coast of the island would find and pick the two up, returning them to Iron Holt. Within the next few months, the Third Targaryen Rebellion broke out and Quellon, Sawane and their father, Wex set sail for Essos to raid the now undefended lands the Targaryens had left behind. The Wynch men pillaged many Essosi ships and settlements during the war, until one fateful day when the three, each captaining their own ships at the time were separated in the midst of a battle at sea. Quellon managed to lead his men to victory, though at a heavy cost… Wex was cut down aboard his ship, and Sawane was pushed overboard to drown in his plate armor, his body never to be found. After that battle, Quellon led his family’s ships from the deck of his own ship, The Bloody Damsel back to Iron Holt to claim his now rightful seat as Lord of Iron Holt. He remained out of the war for the most part, though he did lead several raids on the lands the Targaryens controlled in the Riverlands. Since the war, Quellon has remained relatively quiet, raiding ships in the Sunset Sea and lands along the coast of Essos. He remains unmarried still, partially due to the greyscale that scars his face, and partially out of personal choice. Quellon has three saltwives that he keeps aboard The Bloody Damsel. Now in Iron Holt, Quellon awaits the return of his Liege Lord, Balthazar Greyjoy so that he may take part in the Kraken’s Quell. Recent Events * 373 AC, Quellon is born. * 374 AC, Quellon is brought back to Iron Holt and drowned. A week afterwards, he contracts greyscaled, surviving the disease while his older brother, Harlon and older sister, Gwynesse perish. * 379 AC. Quellon is already the tallest of all his siblings, despite only being six. * 385 AC, Quellon is already skilled with an axe. * 386 AC, at the age of thirteen, Quellon goes on his first series of raids in Essos, taking his first saltwife, a woman from Lys. * 387 AC, Quellon’s brother, Rodrik dies during a raid on an Essosi village. * 389 AC, Quellon is lost at sea, drowns and washes up on Fair Isle. He survives his second drowning with the help of Theon Pyke. * 390 AC, Wex and Sawane Wynch die in the Third Targaryen Rebellion during a raid against some Essosi ships. * 390 AC (late), Quellon returns home, and becomes the new Lord of Iron Holt. * 398 AC, Quellon is returning to the island of Pyke, awaiting Lord Balthazar Greyjoy’s return so that he may participate in the Kraken’s Quell. Family * Wex Wynch (Father, d.390 AC) ** Harras Pyke (Wex's bastard son, b. 358) ** Various other bastards born of Wex's salt wives. * Alannys Wynch (nee Greyjoy) * Sawane Wynch(Brother, d. 390 AC) * Rodrik Wynch (Brother, d. 386 AC) * Harlon Wynch ( Brother, d. 374 AC) * Berena Wynch (Sister, d.374 AC) * Gwynesse Wynch (Sister, b. 372 AC) * Quellon Wynch ** Urrigon Pyke (Bastard son, b. 388 AC) ** Asha Pyke (Bastard daughter, b. 389 AC) ** Harren Pyke (Bastard son, b. 391 AC) ** Balon Pyke (Bastard son, b. 393 AC) Category:Ironborn Category:House Wynch